


Snuggle bug needs a hug

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Headcanon, In a familial way - Freeform, Other, Vessles species is called a snuggle bug, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Summary: Ghost gets hugs and snuggles and attempts to confort by everyone(except zote and tpk)Even the radience is angry at the pale king for sending a few misdeveloped children to hunt her.





	1. Chapter 1-ghost and grimm

Ghost wanders into the dulled red tent a feeling dragging throughout themself. They barely greet brumm and sit down in the ground holding their head softly. They silently start to cry. 

Brumm leaves for a moment and comes back with Grimm in tow. “dearest dance partner, What is the matter? What troubles your heart?”   
Grimm says leaning over softly to peer at the young one. Ghost can only looks at him solemnly as the black void like tears are dripping down the mask that makes up their face and head.

Grimm sighs and kneels down sweeping up the other into his arms, “now this just won't do my dear dance partner.”

Ghost snuggles closer as the tears falling faster and faster. Their small body shakes and shivers with their silent sobs.   
Grimm begins to pace the main room humming to the smaller. the rest of the tent is empty, silent. Grimm softly pets ghosts head and rocks their small body lovingly.

He sings to them with the care of a father and the love of a mother “ snuggle away. Little one. May sleeps dark drift away in your head. Snuggle away. Little one…” 

Grimm continues and ghost clings to him tiredly sobs rocking off their little body. Ghost eventually begins to calm.  
Their body slowly slumps into grimm. Grimm tries not to grit his jaw with how child like the knight is, with how small they seem, how alike they seem to a child.

Grimms eyes close and he continues to walk around and rock the small body of the knight as they sleep. He lets himself for a moment pretend that he can father them forever this way.


	2. Chapter 2 Ghost and quirrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy ghost and his scholarly older brother.

Quirrel sits down softly looking at the little knight he keeps stumbling upon. The knight is half asleep on the cold bench. “why didn't this a bit particular. Me finding you and not you finding me huh? And this cold bench cant be good for you.” Quirrel hums to himself picking up the smaller,”it won't do in such a cold place as this.lets get you somewhere safer and warmer”  
Quirrel holds the little knight and rocks him softly as he searches for a safe place to rest that is a bit warmer. He cuts through some vines in green path and finds a rather warm and hidden place. Quirrel takes his bandana off And wraps it around the knights small shoulders.  
He holds them close as He sits on the ground. Quirrel hums softly and begins to nod off with the small knight in his arms.  
When the knight wakes up they snuggle closer to the warm thing holding them. They feel safe and drowsy and warm. Their arms pat for their nail and find it on their back like always and relaxes. The little knight looks up at Quirrel and paps his face waking him.  
“oh.. hello little knight. Sorry about nodding off. It's comfortable and warm here. Why don't you rest a while more with me?” Quirrel yawns tiredly.  
The knight has no qualms about it and snuggles close to Quirrel again.


	3. Chapter 3- ghost and hornet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost arrives to kings pass wounded beyond being able to move. Hornet takes pity on her birth cursed sibling and cares for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one is a bit shorter

Ghost leaned on the ashy wall, nail abandoned back further in the hallway. Their body dripped void from their broken carapace. Ghost reaches out and falls, making a small thump dust flying around their body.

Hornet Had been waiting for the other the wind whipping past her agile legs. She heard the thump and walked forward cautiously. “ghost of hollownest?”

She rushes forward rolling them over and their tiny chest rose and fell weakly. They looked up at their dear sister weakly and cried clinging to her cloak weakly. 

“ghost. Rest. You can prove yourself when you have healed.”

Hornet picked them up and began to dash and swing to green path. She ducked into her little grove in the wall. 

Hornet laid them down on The stoney bench she called a bed.  
“rest ghost of Hollownest. I will be waiting for you at kings pass as always. Do not come again until you are of full health and strength. I will return with your nail.”

Ghost passed out on the bed safe in the hidden room.  
Hornet leaves and retrieves ghosts nail.

She waits by their side tending to the wounds gently as she can.  
Despite herself she feels like the world is full of injustice.

She hopes that this little one is the last one she has to see.


	4. Chapter 4 Little ghost and mato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mato learns exactly where his child comes from, and he just wants his little baby to be safe from now on.

Mato looked up from his meditating to see his child pulling his someone with him. “wh-oa little knight you don't have to pull so much. I'm coming in coming!”  
Mato chuckles and stands greeting them. “hello my child, stranger.”  
His child dashes over hugging his leg. “so your little knight's father? Im Quirrel by the way.”  
Mato chuckles and nods, “I'm their adoptive father at least. Welcome to my home quirrel!”  
Quirrel nods and looks around with a smile.”quite a nice place. It's nice to meet the knights father, from what I know their biological father was not as kind or accepting.”  
Mato looked down and picked up the little knight softly. “what do you mean?”  
“the little knight wanted me to explain to you exactly what they are, seeing as there isn't much they can say without a voice” Quirrel answers softly. Quirrel sits down.  
“I would suggest sitting down for this story, its a long one but I'll try to summarize what I can remember.”  
Mato presses his mouth into a straight line sitting down softly upon the ground. He lets his little one rest in his lap.  
“it's nice to see them trust another besides me and hornet so fully. But alas to the story.”  
Quirrel clears his throat and Mato sits up “a long time ago was an infection that made people sleep and when they awoke they became feral, dangerous, and attacked everyone it saw. This infection was starting inside the moths of a kingdom and spreading to others. The king was at a loss at what to do.  
He set up medical teams. He set the royal guard to patrol 24/7. And he began to think of how to contain it.  
At first he tried to contain it with no sacrifices in secret by it simply ate through any bonds that held it.  
Eventually he came upon a powerful substance called void, able to smother the infection.  
He found that children were acceptable to having the void possess them.  
He used his wife and himself to create millions of large eggs that he placed in the void. He would find the one that was empty.  
After millions of trials. He came upon the perfect one and he sealed the infection inside. But not all the other vessles were empty, not all of them died. Some escaped. To green path. Further in the void. Some into the wastelands. The little knight was one of the vessles. One that was ment to die but didn't and escaped.”  
Mato pet his small child's head “so the pale king?”  
“yes… he created them to be without a voice to cry suffering, without a mind to break, without a will. He only really succeeded on one of the things…”  
Mato cradled his child closely and kissed their forehead softly rocking them side to side.  
“not all of my fact are straight but from what the little one has shown me and what I remember… it is terrible.”  
“if the pale king were still around he would be answering for his crimes.”


	5. Chapter 5 ghost and myla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myla is convinced to go doen to town and ghost gets a treat to listen to.  
> Brumm is an amazing dude.

Myla hummed happily the little one behind her happy. They seemed to be thinking. She kept humming.  
They pull out their map and with barely legible writing they write her a message on the back “come back to town with me? I know someone else who’d love to sing with you”.  
“ah but the crystal!”  
they tug on her arm. “fine fine. I guess it will be here when I get back.”  
She giggles as they lead her to the old elevator and it takes them down.  
“wow i almost forgot what the sky looked like for a second. Still a beautiful day as always!”  
She gets pulled along to a tent and someone comes out.  
“hmmm… hello.”  
“hiya. Are you the little ones friend they've been talking about? The one who likes singing?” ‘I think I can remember most of the song right now…’.  
“I am. Mmm. I play the accordion. Do you sing?”  
“I do. I think the little one would like us to do a little performance together. They can't sing with me in the mines but i guess they didn't want either of us lonely in our musical talents!”  
“mmm yes. Shall we start?”  
“yes absolutely!”  
Ghost sits down at their feet and waits patiently while brumm and Mylar get ready to do them small duet.  
“Ohhh, bury my mother, pale and slight,   
bury my father with his eyes shut tight!   
Bury my sisters, two by two,   
and then when you're done, let's bury me toooo!  
Ohh, bury the knight with her broken nail,   
bury the lady, lovely and pale!   
Bury the priest in his tattered gown,   
then bury the beggar with his shining croooown!   
Bury my body cover my shell,   
What meaning in darkness? Yet here I remain  
I'll wait here forever till light blooms again”  
The singing is soothing and brumms accordion is maybe not the best background for it but it still a song in this sad lonely world that makes ghost feel a bit better.


	6. Chapter 6 Little ghost and conifer

Conifer stretched his back and yawned as he prepared to go back down into the darkness of hollow nest.   
Iselda was cooking him a brief breakfast and extra food for down below. She was humming softly.   
The young knight came up and stared at them both softly.  
“why it's the little wanderer! I see you've come to visit me and my wonderful wife iselda!” conifer exclaims with glee.  
“hey dear. Seeing as you love mapping why don't you exchange map details as you are much to big for some spaces as you've said.” iselda suggests smiling at them both.  
“why that's a wonderful idea. And maybe even redraw yours my little friends. Your paper is getting a bit nasty.”  
Conifer sits on the ground and pulls out his maps and compares them to the smaller maps.  
Ghost sits in his lap softly helping by pointing out things. Conifer gets good chuckles and iselda just smiles in the back at them.


	7. Chapter 7 little ghost and bretta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bretta just isn't a paedophile.

Bretta wanders over to the sleeping knight and smiles. She places the plush she had made of them into their arms and sat beside them. She swings her legs and blushes happily.   
Her little knight flopped closer and hugged the plush to their chest their nail falling to the side.  
The loud clang of the nail startled them and they let out a fearful wait that causes black and white heads to appear above them. And they fall to the ground holding the plush. They squeeze it and their fear turns to wonder as they hold it.  
They sit there and play with it touching its face and end up nuzzling it.  
“d-do you-ou l...like it umm… I made it for you.”  
They look up at her and stand hugging her.  
The gentle purring of their body is soft and they squeeze her softly. They give it back to her and pull out their map. They point to it and then to the map.  
They then shake the map, orange gore and acid dripping off. “ah! I see!” bretta nods.   
“it'll get dirty if it goes with you. I'll keep it in my house if you ever wanna visit it.”  
They nod and hug her again before sitting and just taking it back to snuggle a while more.  
Bretta is glad they like it, but it seems they are a child and not quite a knight she needs. Dating kids isnt okay in her mind. She smiles at them.   
But she doesn't mind sitting with them a while longer.


	8. Little ghost and iselda

Iselda sits outside the shop breathing the fresh air. An old dust nail and a bottle of wine. She giggled softly and stood. She grabbed the wine and took a swig. Her nail was next dust shaken off. The knight watched in the distance before walking lose and challenging her. She looked at them and nods leading them on to a more deserted part of the town and setting down her wine and then they begin to trade strikes. Neither have anything behind them in will to harm but its more an unspoken trade of emotions.   
After a nice long session iselda falls caught by the knight both their nails on the ground. They both are shaking and tears welled up in their eyes. Iselda is helped back limping into the house. Iselda pulls the knight into bed snuggling them. Both of them cry.  
Cry of the loneliness.  
Cry of the pain.  
Cry of the battles of when they have lost friends.  
They find a soft solence in each other and a bottle of wine. Iselda hiccups and pets the Youngers head. “I’m sorry little one… I’m sorry. I’m sorry you’ve felt this pain too. I’m just glad you don’t drown yourself in wine like I do. Thank you... my friend…. Child…”  
The knight paps her face to wipe the tears their own face having dark teary streaks on it.  
Iselda hugs them and sits up rocking them. “I’m sorry little one. I’m sorry…”  
Iselda rocks them quietly and pets their head gently. Her soft touch helps the tired knight to sleep. She begins to hum and rock them. The gentle petting and the softness of the humming drags them into a dreamless sleep where rest is easily found.  
They nuzzle into her and cling on falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9-Ghost and brumm

Chapter 9-Ghost and brumm  
(to be written)


	10. Chapter 10-Ghost and elder bug

Ghost looks up at the elder bug curiously. They reach out their small hand. Elder bug looks down and chuckles “why hello there my friend, what do you wish? To hold hands? Why not.”  
The elder bug leans down to grasp the smaller hand in his own. He jumps slightly when he's tugged toward the bench and forced to sit down.  
He chuckles. “my my my. Worried for my-”  
He stops and chokes up slightly when the knight climbs onto his lap and snuggles into him and cries. They look traumatized and shake with the force of their sobs.  
He sighs and wraps them up in his arms rocking them side to side.  
“child, you seem troubled. Feel free to cry into me. Anytime you need it. I'm here for you. I promise.”  
They wish they could take him up on it. But this is the last time they will see him. Far as they know.


	11. Chapter 11-Ghost and the hollow knight

The knight slowly and hesitantly stepped through the opened door. They wipe their tears away and stand tall walking up to their birth cursed sibling. The pure vessel. The hollow knight.   
They slide down and sob in front of them crying for them silent sobs wracking their body. The hollow knight struggle against their chains and they snap with the knight’s strength.   
The knight lands and hugs the smaller sibling. The siblings hug each other touching each others masks and cloaks. Their eyes close as they lean onto each other pain whimpering away in their gentle embrace.   
The hollow knight seizes up and the infection bulges out breaking their shell. The knight cries and pops the orange pustules to ease the others pain and they hunch over again. Together they sob.  
They hug and cry leaning on each other. The little one pulls out the dream nail and they pass out together.


	12. Chapter 12-ghost and the radiance

Ghost slumped to the floor of the dreamworld and sobbed.  
They sobbed for all the suffering they had seen.  
They sobbed because they didn't know what else to do.   
Everyone was pushing them to do this big thing but, they didn't have any idea what it meant.  
They don't like hurting people.  
An angry light dimmed quietly hearing the sobbing. It flew closer and shrunk down anger subsided.   
“ah… I see you now. You are but a child little one. Come here”  
Her voice quieter and her kneeling nearby ghost ran over and buried their face in her fluff.  
They sobbed and she rocked them side to side. “so the pale wyrm send children to seal me away? Ones who knew nothing of this world? Pathetic is he and brave they are. You do not deserve this. No one deserves this.”  
They just held onto her tightly as she rocked them side to side until they awoke. With the chains gone and the hollow knight sleeping she is able to free herself. She absorbs the infection back into her as power and uses it to heal them both. She spots the 3rd youngling staring up at her and she shushed her quietly.  
The hollow knight and ghost was picked up softly and carried away to the peak, to where the statue of her lies. She shrinks down properly holding them now with arms. She takes them into a house, laying them in beds.   
She waits.  
Ghost wakes up first and they immediately start crying again.  
She takes them into her arms and they gladly accept the comfort.  
“I am here little one. I am here. You are not a ghost of the past nor the future savior.you are a child here. You do not need to be anything but a child.”  
They sob into her. They relax and hold onto her tightly.  
The silent wish for her not to leave was well heard.


End file.
